Jealous
by YamixMuffin
Summary: Bakura is happy with his relationship with Anzu, a certain white haired teen is not... Hey hey, it's a series now. Yaoi, obviously...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I despise BakuraxAnzu, it is just there to make you go 'Grrr give me yaoi!' but then again reading anything makes you think that... Enjoy!**

**Discaimer: Last time I checked I did not own YuGiOh, let me go check again...**

_He is flirting with my Anzu again._Bakura thought furiously. He glared menacingly at the white-haired teen that sat across the outdoor cafeteria. After catching the glare the teen turned away quickly. _Pathetic. Now he is blushing. _Bakura sighed irritated and wrapped his arms around Anzu pulling her curvy form against his own muscular build. He slid his finger gently over her lips before claiming her lips in a lust-filled kiss. He glanced over to the offensive teen who caught his glance and turned away gloomily. Bakura smirked into this kiss just as Anzu pulled away for air. She grinned broadly and flipped her shoulder length brown hair and batted her eyelashes. That kid had been flirting with Anzu for a good two and a half weeks. He was always staring at Anzu and walking past her in the hallways, often between the couple.

Bakura turned back to face the other teen with a triumphant smirk on his face. _He has been here for three weeks and already has the majority of the girls doting on his every word and action. But of course that cannot be enough for the snide brat, he has to have Anzu, my Anzu as well._ He thought begrudgingly, despising every aspect about the other that sat meters in front of him. _I think his name is Ryou._ Ryou sat leaned against a tree that spewed shadows over half the area surrounding the tree. _Heavens forbid the boy get any sort of tan. _He thought ruefully. Ryou was amazingly pale, a lot of students thought he was albino. The only feature that opposed that theory were his large chocolate colored eyes that were adorned with heavy black eyeliner. Ryou noticed Bakura's gaze and smiled sweetly arching his pale neck that for once was not covered by a black studded collar. His silver-white hair fell in limp spikes over his thin shoulders and lined his face. Bakura sneered and turned away unable to get the sickening image out of his head.

Ryou frowned slightly and lifted a peach out of his backpack. He bit into the fruit, juice dripping down his fingers whose nails were painted black. _Everything he wears is black. His shirt, his pants, his shoes, his backpack..._Bakura shook his head and discarded his half eaten bag of chips to the side far too annoyed to eat. Every time he looked up, he caught Ryou looking away from Anzu again.

The bell rang at long last finally signifying the end of the lunch. Bakura rose to his feet and extended a hand to Anzu. Anzu didn't notice the gesture, she was far too busy checking out the new kid that had been putting on quite a show through out the entire lunch hour.

"Anzu. Are you getting up or do you plan on sitting in the dirt?" Bakura snapped. Anzu turned her attention back to her boyfriend and took his hand giggling. The second white haired individual took in a deep breath, counting down from ten in his head while pulling the giddy Anzu back into the building. Normally her cheery mood would have had him grinning idiotically. However, the cause of her onset of smiling was the doe-eyed teen who was currently rising gracefully to his feet.

Anzu was half jogging to keep up with Bakura's pace. She pulled her hand free and stepped in front of him, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.

"If you are not going to slow down then I will find someone else to walk me to my classes." Anzu shrieked jutting her bottom lip out in another pout. As if on cue, Ryou walked between the fueding couple, his hand brushing against Bakura's mockingly. Bakura glowered after the pale other and turned back to Anzu who was looking away guiltily. The teen ran his fingers through his own head of white hair.

"And might I guess as to whom that other would be?" Bakura growled and stepped past Anzu who chased after him apologizing profusely.

"I did not mean it Bakura-kun! I would never break up with you." She pleaded and pulled Bakura into a tight embrace. The afore mentioned teen softened, turning around and returning the hug. Anzu's eyes gleamed with adoration of her amazing boyfriend. The brown-eyed girl was the first to break the embrace. "See you after class." she cooed and placed a chaste kiss on Bakura's lips before skittering away to class.

Bakura smirked and strode into his own classroom taking his usual seat in the back of the classroom. Though he had put on the act that he had completely forgiven Anzu for what she had said and acted like it didn't bother him, it was eating away at him. If there was anything he wanted to do, it was wring Ryou's neck. Bakura looked up acknowledging Marik's arrival. No one dared to sit in the open seat next to them.

"Good afternoon students. We have an new student transferring into this class. Is there any open seats?" The teacher inquired, rising from his desk and to the front of the room. "Ah yes, next to Bakura and Marik." he noted. Bakura and Marik looked up simultaneously and exchanged smirks. The last unfortunate individual that sat between the two wound up running out of the room crying. She transferred classes soon afterwords.

Bakura wanted to slam his head against the his desk. _Of course. It just HAS to be HIM _he thought beginning to drum his fingers on his desk in irritation. Sure enough the new student in the class was Ryou. The teacher signaled for him to move into the open seat. Ryou bowed respectfully and walked towards the desk with his head down.

Bakura turned his head away, not even looking at the small teen that was continually staring at him with his large innocent eyes, trying to get him to say something, anything.

"Excuse me, Bakura-kun?" Ryou murmured quietly. No response. "Bakura-kun?" he tried again a bit louder but still received no answer. After a third and fourth try he stopped speaking and was silent through the remainder of the class. Bakura watched with amusement as the other rose from his seat and walked dejectedly towards the door. The teen rose from his seat and stuffed the books into his bag before exiting the classroom. The sight that awaited him outside of the classroom made his blood boil. Anzu was talking to Ryou with her flirty smile and nervous stature. Bakura stepped up behind Anzu and pulled her into a possessive hug. Ryou scowled slightly and excused himself before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura slammed his hand against his bedroom wall. The wall cracked at the contact. He was fuming. Anzu had broken up with him. He slammed the door shut and kicked it roughly, the hinges almost giving way. Normally one would be heart-broken after being dumped by someone who received their undivided attention for nearly five months. That was not the case here. The only emotion that Bakura felt was fury. He took in a breath and dropped onto his bed covering his eyes with his hands trying to pretend that the day had not happened.

He had taken Anzu to the beach for their 'Friday date night'. Since he had picked her up he had noticed something about the way she was acting. After dinner and another heated make-out session she called the relationship off and left. Instead of accepting Bakura's offer to drive her home himself, she had opted to take a taxi.

_This is all Ryou's fault_. He growled rolling onto his side and chucking a pillow at the wall. The afore mentioned pillow fell to the floor, Styrofoam beads spilling onto the floor. He sprung to his feet and jammed his shoes back onto his feet before ripping open door after door until he was stepping outside. The door was promptly slammed behind him. He did not know where he was going to go, but he was not going to stay in that house thinking about Ryou for one moment longer. The crisp autumn air did not clear his thoughts as he had planned. Instead he found himself walking the familiar path to Anzu's house. The teen stopped short and turned down another path. It was getting dark outside but the distressed Bakura had no intentions of going home.

Stepping into the cemetery he heard someone speaking in almost a whisper. Bakura walked forward, the voice far too familiar. Among the rows of run-down tombstones he caught sight of a small figure dressed in black sitting on his knees with his head rested against the tombstone. Ryou did not hear Bakura approach due to his one sided conversation. He kept his eyes closed completely oblivious.

"I wish I had never gone to Domino." the teen concluded with a heavy sigh.

"That is a mutual wish." Bakura jeered. Ryou spun around spotting Bakura quickly. He looked down at his feet biting his lower lip. Bakura kneeled down in front of Ryou grabbing both of his shoulders, his fingers digging into the soft black fabric. Before he had a chance to pull away Bakura had pinned him to the tombstone. The smaller teen cringed and ground his teeth together grimacing. "Anzu broke up with me." Bakura growled. Ryou looked up quickly, excitement flashing through his eyes. The excitement left his eyes quickly as he saw the incredible hatred that was radiating from his captor.

"I'm sorry." he squeaked, lowering his eyes back to the ground.

"No you're not." Bakura growled squeezing Ryou's shoulders tightly. "You have been trying to get her attention since you came here." He spat.

"I was not." He protested weakly, looking up with large pleading eyes.

"Oh then whose attention where you trying to get with your idiotic displays?" Bakura snarled. Ryou looked away uneasily.

"Yours."

**I was not sure whether I should have ended this here, or have written out Bakura's reaction and whatnot. So I ended it here... Yeah this is my first yaoi fic that I wrote, so leave me some feedback and tell me how to improve. What you liked and didn't like etc. Thanks!**

**See Ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: You asked for a second chapter, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, I checked.**

Bakura blinked, staring incredulously at the teen before him. He leaned in close to Ryou, close enough to where he could hear the breath hitch in his throat. His lips were a hair's breadth from touching the other's. A smirk spread across Bakura's lips.

"Like that would ever happen." He sneered and pulled back, releasing his death grip on Ryou's shoulders. He was still close enough to see tears spring up in the smaller teen's eyes. Ryou bit his lip sharply trying to force back the tears that threatened to spill. He broke eye contact with Bakura and instead kept his teary gaze on a tree that lay past Bakura's shoulder, unable to speak. His heart was still pounding against his chest.

Bakura felt an odd sensation of guilt sweep through him. The broken-hearted expression on the other's face tugged uncustomary at his heart. Thunder crashed through the sky lighting up the cemetery. Bakura smirked again and jumped to his feet turning on his heel and walking away, leaving a devastated Ryou behind him.

It was strange. Just minutes ago he had hated everthing about Ryou. Now, he was nothing more than one of his many fangirls. He had turned down so many others in the past with far more humiliating tactics leaving those who crushed on him mortified. _So why do I want to turn around and apologize? Why do I want to hug him tightly and kiss him until he can't breath? _Bakura shook his head trying to clear his thoughts away. The clouds split open, rain now pouring from the sky. He quickened his pace almost reaching the gate when he heard lightening strike behind him followed by a terrified cry, then silence. The sound caused by the lightening's impact was deafening, the ground shook beneath him from it's incredible force.

Bakura could feel his heart skip a beat. _If it hit Ryou..._he would not complete the thought. He took a step, about to turn around, but he feared the sight that he was certain would be awaiting him. He turned reluctantly and seen that the victim was only a tree. A breath of relief escaped his lips. Until then he had not even realized that he was holding his breath. The relief was short lived. Ryou was no where in sight. There was only one way out and the cemetery was small enough to where he could see the entire scope from any point.

"Ryou?" Bakura shouted. No response. "Ryou!" he shouted again much louder. Still no response. Bakura panicked and sprinted towards the fallen tree his mind already racing to the worst conclusion. Upon reaching the area, a small figure jumped up from the other side of the tree. He recognized it instantly as Ryou. "Why didn't you answer me? You had me scared half to death!" Bakura scolded, easily jumping over the tree, landing beside the trembling Ryou.

"Th-th-the tree-" Ryou stammered unable to complete his sentence. Ryou looked to Bakura, frozen in place. sighing heavily, Bakura closed th remaning distance between the Ryou and himself and pulled the teen tightly against his chest.

"Are you okay little one?" Bakura cooed, stroking Ryou's wet tangled hair comfortingly. After a few minutes of silence he heard Ryou intake his breath.

"I think so." he muttered leaning his head against Bakura's chest trying to steady his breath. But having the one whom he was almost obssessed with being so close to him, made that task impossible. His mind broke free from his stupor and he looked up at Bakura, a small smile pulling at his lips. "You were worried?" Bakura bit his lip pulling the teen closer.

"Yeah." he voiced almost in a whisper. Ryou buried his head in Bakura's shoulder smiling. "Come on, I don't know about you, but I don't want to stand around here getting wet, or crushed by another falling tree." he quipped.

Ryou nodded "O-okay." he stammered and fell in step with Bakura, who never released his hold and Ryou.

_What am I doing? Damn I wish he would stop looking at me like that. He has scratches all over his face- no I don't care. _Bakura sighed again and looked down at Ryou, who immediately looked away, a blush visible even in the shadows of the night and storm. _Why am I not letting go of him? _

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked in a strained voice.

"My house and you are coming with. I don't want you wandering around outside." _Why did I say that? _

"O-oh alright." _Of course, acting so shy and polite like always. Ugh, stop thinking about him!_"I-I really am sorry that you and Anzu broke up. I just wanted you to notice me and I hated it when you were kissing her because you should have been kissing me and now you hate me and I am really really sorry." Ryou blurted in one breath, hardly finnishing one word before starting the next. It took a few seconds for Bakura to understand what he had said. Ryou fidgeted uneasily beside Bakura waiting desperately for a response. Bakura only nodded and continued walking, pulling Ryou along with him. After a few minutes he heard Ryou take a deep breath "At least say something! You keep staying silent and I hate that! I would rather you throw me over the side of the bridge and call me every name-" he was cut off in the middle of his sentence as Bakura turned around sharply and crushed Ryou against his chest.

"I don't hate you." Bakura muttered before crashing his lips against Ryou's with bruising force. Ryou gasped in surprise. Bakura took advantage of his open mouth and thrust his tongue into the teen's mouth. He could taste peaches on the other's breath. He broke the kiss and the two separated for air. "I don't hate you." he repeated and kissed the tip of Ryou's nose pulling him tighter against himself.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the fic. Hehe I bet Anzu will be pissed when she sees the guy she broke up with making out with the one she broke up with him for. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey hey. Well, after all the favorites, watched, and reviews I got, I decided to write another chapter. That and a particular review gave me some inspiration for this. Oh, and yeah, the whole lightening thing probably seemed kind of random. But it was the only way I could think to get them together that was quick and sort of made sense. Don't worry, I am not going to kill this fic the way I have seen other fics be murdered. So, enough of my rambling and onto the long waited for chapter 3. Oh, one more thing, the first part is going to be from Anzu's POV kay?**

Anzu strode confidently down the hallway. It bothered her somewhat that she had had to break up with Bakura. He was a really cool guy. But with the opportunity to go out with the new kid- the new kid everyone was after- it was all but impossible to just turn the other way. _I am a teenager, cut me some slack. _she sighed. She got ragged on a lot by some people who referred to her as the 'easy skank'. That hurt.

planned on finding Ryou. Much to her dismay, he was no where to be found all weekend. Normally he was always around. She had even spotted him in the same movie theatre on one of her dates. So, Monday would have to do. _So many people think so little of me. They were probably talking all weekend about me and Ryou._ she thought with a wry grin.

The brunette pulled the books out of her locker, always keeping an eye out for the elusive Ryou. Boy had Bakura been mad though. _I wonder what he did after he left._ she mused, unable to divert her thoughts from what was certain to be a very dramatic encounter between the two. _I hope neither of them got hurt. _Though the idea of the two fighting over her was really building up her ego.

Finally Ryou walked in through the front doors. He wore a black half shirt and fishnets over it. As usual he wore black pants that looked painfully tight. For the second time he was without a collar. As he drew nearer she was able to make out more details. His lip looked terribly swollen and he had bruises all over his neck. Today it looked like he really could have used one of those collars. _Oh my God, he got into a fight. Probably with Bakura, over me!_ It was hard to fight back the fluttering of her heart.

"Good morning Ryou!" Anzu called as the teen almost all but passed her by. Ryou turned back around in a manner that looked almost reproachful.

"Oh, good morning Anzu." he smiled, turning to continue walking. She faked a gasp and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him back around.

"Ryou! What happened!?" She asked, voice feigning concern when really she felt ready to jump up and down screaming her head off. Man talk about nerves. Finally it was time to confront the guy who had been flirting with her for so long.

"Bakura." he looked away with an uncharacteristic smirk pulling at his lips. _YES!!I KNEW IT! Ohhh and look how happy he looks about it. He probably feels so gallant, fighting over the girl he loves._

"That is terrible!" She exclaimed, raising a hand to her mouth to melodramatically display her 'horror'. Ryou blushed turning his head a bit in his modesty.

"I didn't think it looked _that_bad." He glanced up from under his eyelashes, smiling in an almost teasing manner. Anzu could have fainted right there. _That is so cute._she inwardly cheered. Of course, the world was against anything going her way. The bell chose that time to sound. "Oh my. I am very sorry Anzu, but I still have to make it to my locker. Please forgive me." he called as he raced down the hallway.

"It's okay. See you after class!" she shouted, smiling though slightly frustrated by the interupted conversation. Well, almost conversation. If the bell had not rung who knows what could have happened!

Anzu walked into her next class, mind miles-no, more like a few classrooms- away. She started towards her usual spot, but stopped when she realized that that would require sitting next to an angry Bakura. She glanced around and saw that there were no open seats so she warily sat beside Bakura, who had not even looked up at her. She tried to over hear the conversation he was having with Marik but only caught something about Ryou and a cemetery. She was about to leap to his defense when the teacher demanded attention from the front of the room.

Classes dragged on for what seemed like hours. She was pleading with the clock to speed up, to let it be lunch already. There was a slight bit of relief in classes that Bakura was not in. Every time she sat next to him, she got the feeling that he was laughing at her, or at least knew something she didn't. It was driving her insane.

At long last the lunch bell finally rang. Anzu strode as quickly towards the outdoor cafeteria as possible. She had brown bagged her lunch today in the mindset of saving more time to speak with Ryou. Her heart was in her throat the entire time as she looked for Ryou.

Instead, she caught a sight that all but broke her heart. Bakura had someone pinned against a tree and was, pretty passionately, making out with her. _He already replaced me._ she sighed, pinching her arm to keep herself from crying. The self-pity was replaced with fury. _What whore stole him away already?_ She thought furiously, already planning on kicking this new girl's ass up and down the hallways.

Unconsciously, she edged in closer and closer. When the two finally broke apart she all but fell over. Fortunately she was near a bench so she was able to hold herself up. It was not a girl making out with Bakura. That simple fact would not have disturbed her so much had it not been who it was. Bakura had been kissing Ryou.

Her mind was frozen in shock. It could not process this. After catching a few smirks from passerbys her mind started working again. _He wasn't flirting with me._Anzu thought incredulously _He was flirting with Bakura._

Instantaneously, all of her feelings about Ryou changed. She had not been interested in him until she thought he was interested in her. It was not like she had been trying to win him over in the first place. Now he had stolen away her boyfriend. Ryou had tricked her into breaking up with him with false promises of being with Ryou. When she had done so, he had slunk in like the snake he was and stolen away Bakura.

Anzu shook her head, a smirk spreading across her face. T_wo can play at this game Ryou, and I have far more experience than you. Get ready, by the end of the week, I'll have _my _Bakura back._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Enjoy the show Anzu? _Bakura thought grinning as he glanced over his shoulder at the girl who stalked away. He turned his attention back to Ryou.

"So can I have my collar back now? I did what you asked." Ryou pleaded. "I look ridiculous with all these marks on my neck."

"I think you look cute." Bakura retorted teasing the boy. Ryou looked away blushing again and shifting uncomfortably.

"Please?" Ryou cooed, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist.

"Not a chance." Bakura refused jeeringly. He rose an eyebrow at the sudden look of triumph on the other's face.

"Got it!" Ryou declared, slipping away from Bakura, collar in hand.

"You little thief. Get back here." Bakura demanded, reaching back to his now unzipped backpack. Ryou laughed and clambered up a tree, safely out of reach.

After several 'failed attempts' Bakura 'gave up' and walked away. Ryou leaned over trying to follow where Bakura went with his eyes, but eventually he was out of sight. Ryou frowned, a bit disappointed and leaned back in the tree, taking a peach out of his backpack.

As soon as Bakura was out of Ryou's sight, he began snaking his way around the cafeteria, edging in closer and closer to the tree until he had arrived behind it, completely unseen. Bakura reached for a branch and easily hefted himself on to it, effortlessly climbing towards the branch Ryou was staked out on.

Ryou was completely oblivious to Bakura's approach. He sat dangling his feet over the branch, eating that peach. _He is the only one who can eat something like that without looking like a slob._Bakura mused as he stepped onto the branch, kneeling down behind Ryou.

"Where'd he go?" Ryou sighed, taking another bite of the fruit.

"Where did _who_go?" Bakura whispered, mouth millimeters from Ryou's ear. Ryou shrieked and lunged forward. The only thing that kept him from falling out of the tree was Bakura's arms.

"You scared me!" Ryou accused, turning and clinging to Bakura.

"That was the point." Bakura jeered, ruffling the boy's hair. Ryou looked Bakura in the face looking irritated. "What?" Bakura demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"You made me drop my peach." Ryou pouted but refused to release his death grip on Bakura's waist.

"Awh, poor wittle Ryou dwoped his peach." Bakura taunted, pulling Ryou onto his lap and leaning against a branch. Ryou laughed and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, toying with Bakura's hair.

"I can't believe it's only Monday." Ryou groaned, closing his eyes and yawning. Bakura entwine his fingers in Ryou's hair and pressed his lips against Ryou's. Ryou smiled into the kiss, keeping his eyes closed.

Bakura felt something hit the back of his head and spun around to see the peach drop to the ground by Marik's feet. Ryou looked over Bakura's shoulder raising an eyebrow questioningly at the blonde.

"Marik, what the hell?" Bakura shouted, frustrated beyond belief at the interruption.

"Quit groping Ryou, you're disturbing the freshmen." Marik sneered, more than likely not caring whether or not the freshmen were disturbed or not.

"I don't mind." Ryou called, kissing Bakura's neck.

"No, I'm sure you don't." Marik shrugged. A few people looked up from their conversations, some looking amused, others looking disgusted. Bakura grinned and pulled Ryou back in.

"Throw that again and-" Bakura was cut off by Ryou who grabbed Bakura's hair and crushed their lips together. Both broke apart with irritation as the bell rang. Bakura frowned and lifted Ryou up, jumping to the ground gracefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura dropped into his desk and shot a glare at Marik who sat beside him. Marik flashed a smile and rocked back in his seat. _Here comes Anzu._Bakura thought with dread as the brunette entered the room and bounced over to her seat.

"Hey Bakura? Umm, I didn't get all the notes last Friday. Could I borrow your notebook please?" she asked laughing nervously.

"Fine." Bakura sighed and withdrew the notebook from his backpack. "Here." he shoved the notebook into her arms in a way that would make someone think Anzu was diseased. Marik snickered patronizingly. "Do you have a death wish Marik? Because I would be more than obliged to make it come true." Bakura growled, receiving no answer but Marik's increase laughter.

"If you are done back there would you mind allowing me to start today's lesson?" The teacher frowned, whacking the meter stick against the chalkboard. Bakura turned to the front of the room and Marik stifled his laughter. Halfway through the lesson Anzu placed Bakura's notebook on his desk and smiled a silent 'thank you'.

Bakura nodded still keeping his icy demeanor towards her. It still stung that she had broken up with him. He had not gotten over that They had been together for eight long months and he'd had a great time. Marik glanced over sensing the sudden change in Bakura's mood. He snuck a look at his ex noticing that she had dressed in the outfit she had worn when they first hooked up. _She looks just as beautiful, no, more beautiful in it than she did that day. Ugh did I just think that?_

He diverted his attention back to his notebook, filling it with the notes from the chalkboard. He flipped over a page and found an elaborately written note. The page was filled with hearts. Bakura rolled his eyes and started on the words written. _Her handwriting is gorgeous. _It read:

_Hey Bakura. You are probably considering tearing up this note and throwing it in my face. I don't blame you. I made a huge mistake, and I am not just saying that because Ryou is no longer available. When I seen you kissing Ryou, I wanted to turn back time and never say what I said to you. I know you are thinking I am just jealous. But that is as far from the truth as possible. I know you are upset that I broke up with you, but every couple has its ups and downs. Everyone is going to make a mistake. When you started going out with me, you knew I had flaws and would make mistakes but you went out with me anyway. Those were the greatest eight months of my life. I want you to know how much I want you back. I am still so in love with you. I know that you could never forgive this, but I know we can make this work out right. We need to talk so please meet me at the park around seven. I pray that I will see you there. Anzu _

Bakura looked up at Anzu, who had her back to him. He tried half heartedly to concentrate on the lesson but found it almost impossible. He was unable to decide whether or not he should go. The bell refused to ring and the lesson dragged on and on.

"Bakura. Bakura!" The teacher shouted, pounding the meter stick on his desk. Bakura started and looked up.

"Yeah?" Bakura looked up, cursing himself inwardly for letting his mind drift so far. The class erupted into a chorus of muffled giggles and laughter.

"Would you care to answer my question?" she crossed her arms.

"I would mind." Bakura quipped, smirking. The teacher frowned and whacked the meter stick on the desk, earning no response from Bakura.

"You cannot speak to your teachers like that. Consider yourself lucky that I am not giving you a detention. Now go up to the board and solve the problem." she demanded, pointing to the board with the meter stick. _I could think of a place I would love to shove that stick._ he thought irritably as he stalked to the front of the classroom. _Damnit. I don't know what the hell that is._ He sighed and lifted a piece of chalk stumbling through the problem.

"There done. It equals seven." he stated, knowing before the teacher spoke that it was the wrong answer.

"No. It is not." she sighed and shook her head. Bakura shrugged and dropped back into his desk. After she explained how to properly solve the problem she assigned the homework and the bell rang. Anzu flew out of the classroom before he had a chance to say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura stepped out of the classroom, frustration over-riding his other emotions. He had expected her to start some type of problem over this. Something huge and blown way out of proportion. He had expected a whole crowd of her friends to 'attack' him and scream at him for 'replacing' Anzu. That would have not bothered him. He had dealt with many different yet sickeningly similar situations in his other 'break-ups'.

_So why does an idiotic note have me so agitated?_He ripped open his locker, the occupants of the surrounding lockers stepped back startled. He was unaware to the conversations erupting in the hallway.

"Bakura-"

"What?" Bakura snapped turning heel, slamming the locker shut behind him. Ryou stepped back colliding with students attempting to make their way to class. Bakura watched, mood unchanging, as Ryou mumbled apologies and stepped out of the crowd of people.

"Are you okay Bakura?" Ryou inquired nervously.

"I am mad, so that automatically means there is something wrong with me?" Bakura growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryou's eyes darted around as if he was hoping that the right thing to say was written somewhere on the walls.

"I was just, I thought that..." Ryou stammered shaking his head and waving his arms. Bakura sighed, turning back to his locker to fasten the lock.

"If you have something to say, quit going on like a moron and say it." Bakura frowned and shifted the weight of his backpack to his other shoulder.

"I uh, nothing. See you later Bakura." Ryou whispered, weaving his way back into the throng of people.

"Hey Bakura, did you see my binder back there? I think I left it in the classroom." Anzu fluttered into the classroom the moment Ryou was out of sight. "Bakura, hey I know you're still mad at me, but my homework is in there, and you know that Ms. Fenks would have my head if I turn in one more assignment late." she called from the interior of the classroom.

Bakura rolled his eyes and entered the classroom ready to start the ever so frequent 'search for whatever Anzu lost in the classroom' game. _Yet you treated Ryou like he had just committed an unforgivable sin for saying "hello" to you? _his subconscious nagged as he walked past Anzu to the binder that lay three desks back.

"Here." Bakura extended the binder, the bitterness of his mood lifting.

"Thank you so much Bakura." Anzu smiled sincerely and took the binder "See you at the park tonight right?" she called as she moved towards the door. Bakura nodded and walked towards the door, quickening his pace when he heard the bell ring. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. He felt lips pressed against his own, it took a moment to regain his sense and push Anzu away. "See you later." she grinned and bounded out of the room.

Class went by, thoughts and sights blending into an almost dream-like blur. Bakura continued playing over the scene in his mind, the confusion brought up by the note multiplied excessively. Mr. Kint did not call on Bakura through the whole class, leaving him free to try to sort out his thoughts.

The final bell rang, releasing the students from the classrooms. Ryou was waiting at Bakura's locker looking anxious.

"Your day go well?" Bakura asked, opening the locker without the furious rigor of the time before. He could see Ryou visibly relax.

"Same as every other day." he smiled stepping closer, he tentatively spoke, wording his next question carefully "What about you Bakura?"

"Hn, Anzu." Bakura answered, he felt Ryou stiffen next to him and glanced up discreetly, watching as a competitive rage passed quickly over his face. "So you're coming to the park tonight with me. You Anzu, and I have things we need to discuss." he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Ryou's forehead "See you at seven." he waved, leaving an even more distressed Ryou behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura rolled onto his side, checking the digital clock beside his bed for the twentieth time in ten minutes. He played over every possibility in his mind and it was killing him. Either way he was going to let someone down. Neither would take it very well. Never once had he had this problem. Then again, _he_was never the one to be dumped. That damaged his pride, and now that Anzu was so dead-set on winning him back...

Ryou had been trying to win over Bakura since Ryou had arrived at Domino High. The competition between Anzu and Ryou made the quest far more pleasurable and rewarding for Ryou if he were to win. _But if he were to "win" me, after a while would he get bored and go for the next guy? _Instantly, feelings of jealousy swelled inside of him.

Every negative human emotion played a part in his decision as the clock finally approached a time Bakura deemed a decent time to leave for the park.

Anxiety was not a feeling Bakura felt very often. Now was a completely different case. He wished time would go back another few hours so that he could put of the imminent moment in which he would arrive. Time did not oblige his wishes. HE arrived within ten minutes.

"Hi Bakura. Thanks for coming." Anzu smiled, looking completely at ease, sitting confortably on a park bench. She wore a jean mini-skirt and red corsette. It was, by far, the most stunning outfit she had worn in Bakura's knowledge. He averted his gaze and set upon finding Ryou. Thta was made increasingly difficult by his choice of clothing. Like usual, Ryou wore all black and was hardly visible aside from his mess of white hair. Ryou was swinging in a tire swing a foot or two behind the bench. looking half ready to faint. _At least someone is more worried about this than I am._Bakura thought with a sense of irony as he sat beside Anzu.

"Yeah." Bakura shrugged and leaned back against the bench, angling himself so he could see both Ryou and Anzu.

"Bakura, I am so sorry. About everything." Anzu choked, tears brimming in her eyes. "I made what was probably the biggest mistake of my life." she managed a strangled breath and looked up from her high heeled shoes to Bakura. Bakura frowned and glanced to Ryou.

"I do not believe there is much I can say." Ryou murmured, pushing against the side of a pole, sending the tire swing spinning in circles. Bakura sighed and turned back to Anzu who was watching Bakura intently.

"If you decided not to take me back, I guess I would deserve it." she wrung her hands. _It seems her and Ryou have changed positions. Now she is near hysterics and Ryou is... spinning._ Bakura thought with a smirk that he quickly concealed. That made making his decision far easier.

Bakura leaned across the bench closing the distance between himself and Anzu. He lifted her chin with his thumb and smiled.

"You will get exactly what you deserve." he leaned in "Absolutely nothing." he whispered and hopped off the bench. He was curious as to why Ryou had had no reaction. He was completely silent. Upon arriving at the tire swing, Bakura felt rather idiotic. Ryou had left. _He thinks I am with Anzu._he thought mournfully as he scanned the park looking for Ryou. He paid no heed to Anzu who was screaming at him. _So much for the distressed damsel act._ he smirked as he left the park.

Bakura jogged the path to Ryou's house, expecting to catch him on the way there. He was wrong on that assumption. Ryou's house was completely empty. Bakura leaned against the door frame and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Ryou's number. He got Ryou's voicemail.

After the third try Ryou's phone was turned off. _He's ignoring me._Bakura shook his head laughing. It took well over an hour to thoroughly search through any place Ryou might have been. Bakura was disheartened at the failure of his search. He dialed Ryou's number once more but the phone was still shut off.

Bakura walked slowly, begrudgingly towards the beach. It was the last spot he could think of. The chances of finding him seemed nonexistent. The body of water came into view. As he drew closer to the beach the shore was visible. The white sand contrasted sharply with the blacked clothed figure leaning against a large mound of sand. He sped up his pace and knelt in front of Ryou.

"Bakura!" Ryou jumped as he opened his red rimmed eyes "You scared me." he laughed uncomfortably, trying to clean his tear-stained face on his sleeve. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Anzu." he murmured, voice devoid of bitterness. "You didn't have to come and check up on me." he stopped his rant when his throat became too constrained to speak.

Bakura brushed Ryou's bangs out of his face, the action cut short as Ryou leapt to his feet and stalked away.

"I don't know what you expected to get out of coming here Bakura. If you have something to say, quit going on like a moron and say it." Ryou quoted cruelly, voice breaking.

"If you listen to what I am trying to say, then-"

"Bakura, just go away." Ryou cried dropping to the ground and burying his head in his knees. Laughing, Bakura sat next to Ryou and pulled him into his arms. "Stop laughing!" Ryou shouted, resisting half-heartedly.

"Be quiet." Bakura ordered and claimed Ryou's lips in his own, placing one hand on the small of his back and the other on the back of his head to prevent him from storming away again. "Now are you going to listen to me?" Bakura asked, not letting go of him. Ryou nodded looking dazed. "Why would I be anywhere near Anzu when I've got you?"

**A/N Finally got this up. Man you'd never believe the hell I went through to post this. I have been writing this from my little bro's laptop, they'd never check what I wrote so I was totally safe. Until my parents decided they had to use it O.O They almost found my yaoi! But I prevented that from happening, then accidental stripped my own computer's memory. I ended up having to rewrite the entire ending. I had stayed up until six in the morning. When I re-read it, it sounded like crap. Nonetheless, here this sucker is. If you want more chapters review, because I need to know whether or not to keep this thing going. See Ya**


End file.
